You Again
by umbreonblue
Summary: Arata is on what's supposed to be his day off...but he keeps meeting Kanoichi over and over again. Eventually, they just give up and have a drink together...or several.


It was a precious day off, and Miyako Arata went to a café to get coffee. He was wearing a white shirt, blue pants, white sneakers, and a red jacket.

When he entered the café, it was quite packed. After ordering his coffee, he saw a seat open. "May I sit here?"

"Sure," the guy says, not really paying attention.

After taking a seat, Miyako got a better look, he froze in shock, "Uh…"

The man looked up, and also froze in shock. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, black sneakers, and a blue jacket…but Miyako recognized this man's scar…it was unexpectedly Kanoichi-san!

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours, but really it was only a few minutes that got interrupted by the waitress bringing them their coffee.

"Thank you," they both say at the same time, causing them to stare again before quickly turning their heads down.

It was silent between the two of them while the whole café was bustling with activity.

"Um…is it your day off, by any chance?" Arata tries to make small talk, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah…" Kanoichi replies.

"Me too…" Arata smiles.

Then, it just gets really awkward. They simply don't interact much aside from work, so they have no idea what to talk about…so they both silently decide to sip their coffee in silence before paying the bill, and getting out of there fast.

Once outside, Arata sighs, 'I hope I won't run into him again…' as he goes somewhere else.

* * *

However, that wasn't the end of it.

When Arata went to the park and got himself a snack from the food vendors, he meets Kanoichi-san again. Then, at a clothing store, they met once again. And then, at a restaurant for lunch, they met. Again. You know where I'm going with this…They met every. single. time.

When they met at another restaurant for dinner and met again…they just decide to give up and go drinking at a bar together.

* * *

It was a quiet little place with few customers, so they can talk.

After ordering some beer, they both sigh.

"I think the universe hates us…" Miyako mutters his head on the table.

"I'd have to agree with you…" Kanoichi nods.

"Meeting that first time today was a coincidence… the second, third, fourth, and fifth time though?" Miyako asks.

"That was universe messing with us…" Kanoichi answers, which only gets Miyako to groan.

When their beer arrived, they both drunk at the same time, downing about a quarter of it. Putting their drinks down, they both looked at each other.

"Is there anything you want to say to me, Miyako-san?" Kanoichi asks.

Miyako, who's cheeks were slightly red since he doesn't drink often, answers, "Yeah…ever since our first job together, I'm just…frustrated with you."

Kanoichi nods since he's likewise frustrated with Miyako, then gestures for him to continue.

"Anothers aren't pest to be killed…they're more like wild animals. I know that they're dangerous but…some are good and some are bad, just like people. You have to understand that this world…isn't just for people, it's for Anothers too…"

Arata then took another sip of beer, sighing, "I know some just can't be negotiated with but…I have to try, you know? Just let me try…and even if they can't be negotiated with, don't just kill them indiscriminately…"

He grabs Kanoichi by the collar, pulling him in close, "You may not be able to hear them scream, but I can…! So, please… don't just kill them like that…"

Kanoichi felt something then, looking at Miyako's pleading face. He heart was moved, throbbing in his chest, so to speak.

Taking hold of Miyako's hand, he unattached it from his collar and held it there. Sighing, Kanoichi says, "I…suppose we can compromise."

Taking another sip of beer with one hand, he says, "I won't kill Anothers in front of you again…nor will I kill them without justification, OK? When we're on a job together, I'll let you try negotiating first, and if that doesn't work… I'll try to seal it instead of killing it."

"That…I can agree to that…" Arata nods, his cheeks red from the alcohol in his system.

"However, in exchange, I want to teach you some things," Kanoichi says as he stares at Miyako intensely, then realizes they're still holding hands and quickly lets go.

Miyako tilts his head cutely to the side, "What kind of things?"

"Just defensive barriers, protection charms, and such. I can even teach you how to seal them if you want. I just want you to be better protected. As an employee of the Nocturnal Communications Division, you have to protect yourself," Kanoichi smiles, trying to justify his meddling.

Miyako smiles at how low key protective Kanoichi is, "That's assuming I have spiritual power at all…"

"Well…you have the Ears of Sand, and you're Abe no Seimei's descendant. Besides, you never know until you try," Kanoichi reasons.

Arata laughs, "Alright…I suppose it doesn't hurt to try."

They each raise their glasses. "To us then?" Arata asks.

Kanoichi smiles, "To us."

They toast, their glasses clinking against each other before they down what's left of their drinks.

* * *

After a few more drinks…

Arata was drunk while Kanoichi was at least coherent, each of their cheeks bright red from the alcohol.

It was time to go home though…and Kanoichi was supporting Arata, letting him wrap an arm around his shoulders.

He calls a cab, and they get in.

"Miyako-san…do want to go home?" Kanoichi asks.

"Mm…not yet…I want to stay with you…a bit more…" Arata mumbles, his mind in a haze.

Kanoichi blushes, but that's covered by the alcohol. He coughs before asking the driver to take them to the nearest hotel.

* * *

After checking in, they enter their room, Kanoichi settling Miyako on the bed before getting some water.

After each of them had a glass of water, they took off their jackets, Miyako needing help out of his, which are tossed to the floor.

When they tried to go to bed, Miyako suddenly pulled Kanoichi onto the bed with him, eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed red, and staring at him.

Kanoichi gulped, suddenly thirsty even though he just had a glass of water.

"Miyako-san…" Kanoichi tries to reason with him, "you're drunk."

"I know…" Miyako giggles, "You are too."

"I suppose…"

"Then…as long as we're drunk…" Miyako leans in close, close enough for them to kiss with one move, "Call me Arata."

Kanoichi can't take it anymore…he makes his move, kissing Arata, pinning him to the bed. The kiss for a few seconds, but it seemed like a few hours to them.

Pulling apart, Kanoichi smiles, "Then call me Satoru, Ar-a-ta," he teases before kissing him again.

After a few more kisses, they pant as they lay on the bed together, Arata in Satoru's arms.

"Satoru…" Arata moans as Satoru unbuttoned his shirt and marked him.

"Hm?"

"I'm sleepy…" Arata mutters as he yawns.

Satoru chuckles, "Then sleep, Arata," as he runs a hand through Arata's soft hair.

"Mm…" Arata snuggles into Satoru, quickly falling asleep.

Satoru smiles, "Goodnight," before falls asleep after him.

* * *

The next morning…

Arata wakes up with a headache, groaning. Then, he feels someone else in the bed with him. Craning his neck, he sees that he's cuddling with… Kanoichi?!

Blushing, he remembers last night…at least up until they got to the hotel.

Then, Kanoichi wakes up, smiling at Arata, "Good morning."

"Good morning…" Arata shyly replies before they both get up.

Arata notices that they're both still dressed (had their pants on), and is somewhat relieved that they didn't have sex last night…but, in the bathroom, he saw the mark on his neck.

Glaring, Arata yells, "Kanoichi-san! You gave me a hickey?!"

Kanoichi smirks, "Well…you didn't seem to mind last night."

"We were both drunk last night…" Arata trembles in anger, "How am I supposed to go to work now?!"

"Relax. Your shirt will cover it," Kanoichi reasons as Arata pouts.

* * *

At breakfast, Kanoichi asks, "How much do you remember about last night?"

Arata sighs, "I only remember up until we got to the hotel…"

Surprised at that, Kanoichi immediately frowns, "I remember everything, Arata."

"Eh?"

Kanoichi pinned him to the wall, "I remember you giving me permission to call you Arata…giving you that hickey and…this," he kisses him like he did last night.

Arata melts into it, moaning softly as he grips Kanoichi's shirt, not sure if he should push him away or pull him closer.

After parting their lips, Kanoichi asks, "Did that jog your memory?"

"Yeah…" Arata pants, "It did, Satoru…but just in case…"

Kanoichi smiles as they kiss again.

Then, Kanoichi and Arata exchanged numbers before Kanoichi escorted Arata home.

Once in front of Arata's house, Arata smiles, "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah…see you later," Kanoichi smiles as he leaves.

* * *

In the Miyako residence…

Kohaku pounced on Arata, "Where have you been?! Arata!"

Yuki joins in, "Yeah! Where have you been? We were worried all night!"

Arata laughs while rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry…it's just… a lot happened last night."

Getting some tea, Arata tried to calm himself down. Then, he laid in bed, thinking about Kanoichi Satoru, their compromise and what happened last night.

They agreed to keep their relationship a secret…(and yes. They are dating.) Most office romances don't work out, after all…and neither do long distant relationships. Although they're only separated by their Wards, it was still quite a distance. Plus, it would be weird for their co-workers. Their compromise would work to their advantage though if they can keep it. A perfect excuse. This way, they can spend more time together than just at work.

Just thinking about spending more time together…Arata smiled as he took a much-needed nap.

* * *

A few days later…

Theo asks, "How was your day off?"

Arata smiles, "Well…I coincidentally met Kanoichi-san…over and over again…"

"Eh~? Did you two fight again?" Theo asks.

Arata shakes his head, "Not really…? We tried avoiding each other for a while before finally having drinks and…talking."

Kyouichi asks, "What did you two talk about?"

Arata tells them about their compromise.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along now," Senda-san nods, "Saves me the trouble of intervening."

Arata rubs the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly. He rubs and keeps fiddling with his collar though, which gets Kyouichi's attention.

"Miyako, you're acting like a girl hiding a hickey," Kyouichi comments, meaning it to be a joke…only Arata freezes for a moment, the silence shocking the whole room.

"Wait…do you actually-" Kyouichi tries to ask before he's interrupted by a knock on the door.

Quickly changing the topic, "Oh! I'll get it!" Arata gets the door, much to his relief, opening it to reveal Kanoichi-san.

"Kanoichi-san, what brings you here?" Senda asks.

"Is he starting training?" Theo also asks.

"I just want to borrow Miyako-san," Kanoichi says as he grabs Miyako's wrist.

"What for?"

"…It's a personal matter," is all he says as he drags Miyako out the door, who waves goodbye.

* * *

Once they left and the door was closed, Theo asks, "That was weird…"

The other two agreed.

"You think Miyako's dating Izumi?" Theo asks curiously.

Kyouichi sighs, "I doubt it. Although… Miyako did say that he met up and spent some time with Kanoichi…"

"You don't think…?" Theo, it's exactly what you think.

"Well, he did say they went drinking…" is Kyouichi's response to the obvious.

"That bastard…if he hurts our Miyako…." Theo slightly trembles in anger, a bit too eager to avenge Miyako.

"He won't," Senda-san cuts in, "Whatever his personal matter is, he trusts Miyako with it. He won't hurt him unnecessarily."

"Besides, Miyako can handle himself," Kyouichi finishes.

"…fine," Theo sighs, "I'll trust Miyako."

* * *

Meanwhile…In a secluded alleyway…

Kanoichi pinned Arata to the wall, kissing him vigorously.

Arata pants for air when they part lips, "I thought you…had a personal matter?"

"I do…but I missed you," Kanoichi admits before kissing him again.

They make-out for a few minutes before parting.

"What's this personal matter about?" Arata asks.

Sighing, Kanoichi tells him about what happened in his childhood with Suzu. Then, he says, "While I still have doubts and can't completely clear my sentiments about Anothers…I at least want to know the truth about that day. Was it the Another or my father that sinned?"

Arata froze in shock before abruptly hugging the man, kissing his scar, "It's OK. I'll support you."

Sighing in relief, Kanoichi hugged back, leaning his head on Arata's shoulder.

Then, they head to the mansion.

Whatever happened that day…is for only Arata and Kanoichi to hear. It certainly won't tear them apart but rather bring them closer together.

Afterwards, Kanoichi did let Arata try activating a defensive barrier. Turns out, Arata does have some spiritual power, at least enough to protect himself, much to Kanoichi's relief. They practice at least once a week now.

* * *

Omake:

While drinking, Arata mutters, "You know~… apparently, Seimei had to deal with a tengu, Senjinbo, who would report to Seimei even when he's taking a bath…"

Kanoichi laughs, "Pffttt..haha… That must've been tough!"

Arata blushes, a bit amazed by the sight of Kanoichi laughing, "W-well, at least I don't have to experience that…"

Just thinking about that, about Arata's bath being interrupted by a tengu got Kanoichi laughing again, much to Arata's dismay, and pouted.

* * *

Omake 2:

When his heart throbbed, Kanoichi just knew, that at that moment, he wanted Miyako Arata to be his. So, he'll compromise with him, train him, and protect him. Even if he still has his doubts…even if he can't kill Anothers any more…he'll at least have Arata. Besides, Arata is gentle, sweet, too kind for his own good yet very direct and honest to a fault. A no-nonsense type of guy…so someone needs to look after and take care of him. And, he'll do just that.

'You will be mine, Miyako Arata,' Kanoichi smirks as he watches a drunk Arata's ever-changing expressions in fascination.

* * *

Omake 3:

One morning…

The doorbell rings, and just as Arata greets, "Hello?" he sees that Kanoichi is at his doorstep.

Arata sweat-drops, his hand still on the doorknob, not knowing whether to just let him in or slam the door in his face.

Seeing Arata nervously staring at him, Kanoichi smiles, "Work doesn't start until 10 today, so I just wanted to see you."

Sighing in relief, Arata lets him in.

As he's preparing tea, 'It's a good thing Kohaku's not around right now…, or…' he shivers, not wanting to even think about what Kohaku would do to his house or his "boyfriend" in a rage of jealousy.

When he brings the tea to the living room, Arata sees Kanoichi using a feather toy, playing with Yuki. The white nekomata eagerly chasing after the toy as Kanoichi nonchalantly waves it around.

Seeing this causes Arata to smile, 'There's hope for him yet…' and he serves Satoru tea.


End file.
